


Impresiones: La chica y el patán

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [28]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Female Georg Listing, First Meetings, Gender or Sex Swap, Harassment, Non-Consensual Kissing, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing, Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 24.1] Una mirada, y bastó para que Georgie sólo pudiera pensar en adjetivos peyorativos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impresiones: La chica y el patán

**Impresiones: La chica y el patán**

 

Como acercamiento previo a la carrera y apenas conocerse, la primera impresión que Georgie obtuvo de Bushido fue pésima.

—¿Así que tú eres una de las chicas de esa banda pop-teen? —Le dijo, en sustitución de un saludo más normal (y menos cretino de su parte) como ‘hola, soy Fulano de tal’—. Uhm, ¿Kyoto Motel?

Apenas alzando una ceja, Georgie deseó borrarle la sonrisita de autosuficiencia del rostro. ¿Qué clase de patán se creía él? ¿Del tipo gracioso?

—Soy _la_ chica de esa banda —enfatizó—, ¿y tú no eres ese rapero que acusan de homofóbico y violento?

—El mismo, en vivo y directo. Bushido.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre —le tendió la mano—, Bushido.

Georgie le correspondió el gesto, un tanto incómoda cuando el rapero usó su otra mano para atrapar la suya y la retuvo a su alcance.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—Tú nombre, caray —tiró de ella el rapero—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Georgie fingió una sonrisa a medias, jalando de su mano hasta soltarse. —Georgie Listing.

—¿Cómo en Georgina?

—Más bien como en ‘no me llames así’ —le dedicó Georgie una mirada de desprecio.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota? Georgie no tenía ni dos minutos de conocerlo y ya sentía unas vibras pesadas como el plomo por su parte.

—Woah, con calma, Püppchen. Sólo estaba jugando contigo, nada para que nos pongamos serios y malhumorados, ¿uh? ¿Qué tal una sonrisita ahora?

Georgie rodó los ojos hacia el cielo. —Claro, ¿algo más?

—No sé, ¿qué tal si tú y yo…? —Hizo amago Bushido de pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros, impedido no sólo por Georgie cuando ésta se apartó, sino también por David Jost.

—¿Georgie? —Se acercó su manager, y la bajista lo agradeció como nunca antes—. ¿Pasa algo? —Miró de reojo a Bushido—. Veo que ya conociste a uno de tus compañeros de carrera.

—Algo así —murmuró Georgie, obviando las pocas ganas que tenía de continuar con aquello.

—En ese caso, ven conmigo. Antes de que empiece la competencia, quiero presentarte con Marc Terenzi, él también compartirá vehículo con ustedes dos.

Siguiendo a David y atenta a medias de lo que éste decía, Georgie no se tomó la molestia de despedirse del rapero, pese a que el propio Bushido le dedicó una promesa de volverse a ver cuando más tarde se encontraran para participar en la carrera.

Un tanto distraída, Georgie saludó a Marc Terenzi, no muy interesada de quién era o por qué habían terminado trabajando juntos, pero de igual manera le estrechó la mano y sonrió como si nada, aliviada al menos de ver que no era un pesado como el rapero de antes.

Una semana antes, cuando David le había propuesto el participar en una carrera de autos, Georgie había creído que se le había zafado un tornillo. ¿Por qué ella y no mejor Gustav o uno de los gemelos? La bajista no creía conocer gran cosa de carreras en vehículos alterados, y eso mismo se lo había dicho a David sin tantos ambages. ¿Ella qué demonios pintaba en ese ambiente?

De algún modo, su manager había terminado por convencerla. Los organizadores habían preguntado por ella en específico, y su participación era más de tipo publicitario para atraer la atención de un público diferente al habitual, más allá de que fueran a darles el primer lugar. Sin saber bien cómo, Georgie había terminado aceptando, un tanto intrigada por la clase de compañeros que la acompañarían en la carrera.

Apenas media hora de haber llegado, ya se estaba arrepintiendo…

Marc Terenzi, pese a ser un desconocido al que nunca habría creído conocer en la vida, al menos suplía para la conversación un alemán decente con el cual se podían comunicar. Georgie no recordaba haber visto su reality show con anterioridad, por lo cual se llevó una agradable primera impresión de él.

Era una lástima que no podía decir lo mismo del otro miembro de su equipo…

—Dave, ¿qué tan ciertos son esos rumores de Bushido? —Le preguntó a su manager, minutos antes de salir a la pista de carreras y montar el automóvil con el cual participarían.

—Mmm, digamos que un… ¿50%? La prensa tiende a exagerar.

—Ya —hesitó Georgie antes de continuar—, es ese otro 50% el que me preocupa, ¿sabes?

Acomodándose el traje que usaría para la carrera, Georgie optó por dejarse el cabello suelto y mantener el maquillaje a lo mínimo.

—Mira, sé que no es santo de tu devoción. Los vi desde lejos y por tu lenguaje corporal supe que tenía que intervenir. Es verdad que tiene un par de órdenes de arresto a su nombre por posesión y venta de drogas… Tampoco quiero entrar en detalles de los cargos por violencia, y mucho menos de sus tendencias racistas, pero también pertenece al gremio y cuando se lo propone, puede ser encantador como pocos. Dale tiempo.

Georgie bufó y golpeteó el pie contra el suelo.

—Es un idiota de marca —corroboró la bajista—, y no lo digo porque fingiera no saber el nombre de la banda o que me llamara Georgina. Ugh, es algo en él y su persona. Me repele desde diez metros de distancia.

—Seh —asintió David—, Bushido es un punto negro en la industria musical. Pero… Es grande. Vende bien. Y causa polémica en la cual no te querrás ver envuelta, pero la prenda lo ama casi tanto como sus fans.

Georgie meditó unos segundos esas palabras antes de expresar su sentir. —Sigue sin caerme bien. No sé si es mutuo o sólo quería molestarme, pero hace que me dé una sensación fea por todo el cuerpo cuando se acerca. Supongo que es la vibra de ‘yo, rapero machote’ y todo eso. Puaj.

—No dejes que te moleste. Devuélvele su propio juego.

Georgie soltó un bufido. —¿Lo llamo gay y lo pateo directo en las joyas de la familia?

David ahogó su risa en un acceso de tos. —No. Sé más lista que él. Ignóralo. Eso lo volverá loco. Bushido está acostumbrado a la provocación y a obtener una respuesta agresiva, ya sea positiva o negativa. Prueba darle algo que no espere y trata de no tomarlo en serio.

—Vale —se encogió Georgie de hombros, tomando luego el casco que le habían proporcionado para la carrera y consultando el reloj de pared que marcaba la hora justa para montar sus vehículos y arrancar el motor—. Pero no prometo nada.

—Paciencia ante todo —le recordó David, y juntos se acercaron a la pista

Ahí se decidiría un ganador por encima de los demás equipos y quiénes se llevarían la copa a casa. Consciente de que su juego era otro y su concentración debía enfocarse en un fin mayor, Georgie se montó dentro del vehículo entre Marc y Bushido, sonriendo en todo momento a las cámaras y asegurándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Lista para un poco de movimiento, nena? Espero no tengas miedo de despeinarte un poco —le cuestionó Bushido cuando el estruendo de los automóviles participantes hizo eco en la línea de salida.

—Siempre estoy preparada —lo desafío Georgie clavando sus ojos en los de él, pese a ello, la sonrisa en sus labios sin desvanecerse un ápice—, cuida que no seas tú el que se orine del miedo en las curvas cerradas.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, Marc pisó a fondo el acelerador y cualquier réplica por parte del rapero quedó ahogada en el estruendo.

Extasiada en su pequeña victoria, Georgie dejó ir el pequeño hilo de malestar que la mantenía conectada a Bushido y se permitió disfrutar.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, Georgie gozó del paseo como un crío lo haría en el parque de diversiones.

La carrera terminó con ellos tres en un decente cuarto lugar de veinte que componían los equipos participantes, y salvo un poco de polvo en la ropa y la sensación de estar sucia de pies a cabeza, Georgie admitió el haberse divertido como no ocurría en meses.

Para variar la rutina diaria de la banda, una pequeña carrera de automóviles no había estado nada mal.

—Püppchen, hey, espera… —Escuchó Georgie que la seguía Bushido una vez pasada la celebración inicial y ya cuando los participantes se dirigían a cambiarse para una nueva tanda de fotografías y la celebración del evento en un restaurante de las cercanías. La bajista no estaba segura si ella iba a asistir (dependía por completo de la decisión de David), pero en lo personal esperaba que no a pesar de la publicidad que la banda obtendría de ello.

Cansada y un tanto adolorida por lo accidentando del terreno, lo que más le apetecía era irse al departamento que compartía con la banda y dejarse caer de frente sobre la cama. En su estado actual, hasta tomar una ducha suponía un esfuerzo hercúleo, ni hablar de tener que soportar al pesado de Bushido por más tiempo del que su contrato le obligaba.

—Vamos, nena, no me ignores —la alcanzó el rapero cuando ya se encontraban separados de la multitud y su conversación podía tener tintes de privacidad—. ¿Qué hice para que me des tu frialdad?

—Empieza llamándome por mi nombre y entonces hablaremos —lo enfrentó Georgie dándose media vuelta y cruzando los brazos—. No soy Püppchen, ni nena, ni cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra. Soy una persona, tengo nombre, muestra un poco de maldito respeto.

—Georgie, vale —asintió el rapero, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si temiera continuar a riesgo de recibir un rasguño en pleno rostro.

La bajista lo contempló y vio en él una cierta vulnerabilidad que no se encontraba antes ahí. ¿A qué clase de juegos pretendía ese hombre a arrastrarla?

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —dijo Bushido, sorprendiéndolos a ambos—. Ya sabes, por estar de cabrón todo la tarde. Sólo quería molestarte, no hacerte enojar de verdad.

«Típicas disculpas que no lo son», pensó Georgie sin ceder en la rigidez de su postura.

—¿Ajá, qué más? —Lo retó a tener la decencia de al menos ser un imbécil redomado y no el patán de marca que tanto se había empeñado en demostrar ser toda la tarde.

Bushido inhaló a profundidad antes de hablar. —Lo siento, paso demasiado tiempo rodeado de mi gente, uhm, raperos y desnudistas —aclaró, haciendo caso omiso de cómo los labios de Georgie se curvaban hacia abajo—. Estoy acostumbrado a bromas pesadas y burlarme de tu pequeña banda pop.

—Nosotros hacemos música igual que tú, sin importar el género.

—Ok, cierto, pero en mi círculo, si admites eso, eres carne de cañón. Ningún rapero que se preste de serlo admitiría jamás haber comprado su disco Schrei en la primera semana de salir a la venta.

—¿Así que lo compraste? —Desafió Georgie al rapero de admitirlo.

Tímido y bajando la cabeza, Bushido asintió. —Es un buen disco, pop y todo. No uno que yo quisiera emular pero… Tú entiendes. Las canciones son pegajosas.

Georgie omitió el mencionar que no eran tan pop como Bushido quería hacérselos creer, pero decidió que esa conversación vendría después si es el que propio rapero no la cagaba de vuelta con otra de sus prejuiciosas observaciones.

—Supongo que si vamos a hacer confesiones, debo decirte que no me caíste bien en la primera impresión —relajó Georgie la tensión en su cuerpo—. Es más, creo que deseé patearte en las joyas de la familia.

—¿Qué te detuvo? —Rió el rapero ante la ocurrencia.

—David, mi manager. La mala prensa. Estos zapatos —se señaló los pies—, me habría dolido más a mí que a ti.

—Algo me hace creer que no sería cierto, ouch por mí —redujo el rapero la distancia entre ambos—. Pero ya que estamos siendo honestos… Te encontré diferente. Interesante, si quieres pulir un poco tu ego.

Georgie tragó saliva, de pronto intimidada porque Bushido se había acercado más que antes y la diferencia de estaturas empezaba a ser notoria. Acostumbrada a ser más alta que Gustav y a que los gemelos apenas estuvieran dando el estirón, Georgie no recordaba haberse visto en detrimento por la altura de otro varón en un buen tiempo.

La sensación era electrizante a su modo.

—Ok.

—No, en serio —extendió Bushido el brazo y le pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja—. Me gustan las chicas con actitud y que no se dejan amedrentar.

—Ok —repitió la bajista, esta vez con la boca seca.

—Y en vista de que he hoy sido una verdadera molestia en el trasero, pensé que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme a la fiesta de celebración. Conozco el bar donde se van a reunir, y podría pedir una mesa privada para nosotros dos.

A Georgie le zumbaron los oídos. —Ya, pero mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y David-…

—A David le pareció bien, de hecho —le dedicó Bushido una sonrisa de lo más confiada—. Queda en ti, es tu decisión.

Georgie se llevó una mano a la boca.

No, su respuesta era no y sin lugar a dudas, pero era su lugar decirlo con el mayor tacto posible, porque además de rapero, Bushido era alguien importante en la industria musical, y en palabras de su manager, no era alguien con quien quisieras estar enemistado.

—Aunque agradezco el detalle, creo que por hoy voy a declinar —fingió Georgie un leve bostezo—. En verdad que estoy agotada, apenas si puedo mantener abiertos los ojos.

—¿Y qué tal otro día? ¿Mañana? —Insistió el rapero.

—No lo creo —denegó Georgie con la cabeza, decidida a usar cualquier recurso para no verse envuelta en sus burdos intentos de seducción—. Tengo novio. Soy mucho menor que tú. No estoy interesada. Y sigues sin caerme bien del todo.

—Vaya con la muñequita… —Admiró Bushido la resolución de Georgie—. ¿Qué edad tienes? No me digas que eres menor de edad.

—Lo importante es que son muchos menos años que tú —volvió Georgie a bostezar, esta vez de verdad—. Fue un gusto el haberte conocido… Con suerte la próxima vez que nos encontremos seas menos patán y más el caballero que pretendía invitarme a salir.

Divertido a su manera, Bushido se rió entre dientes. —Cuenta con ello.

—Espero que así sea.

Despidiéndose ya para el resto de la jornada, Georgie aceptó el apretón de manos, no así el besó corto que el rapero depositó en sus labios fingiendo que en realidad iba por su mejilla.

—Uh…

— _My bad_ —murmuró el rapero en inglés al separarse—, tenía que comprobar si en realidad había veneno en esos labios o era un artificio tuyo.

Georgie se mordió la lengua para no preguntar, pero de igual forma Bushido se lo dijo.

—Hay dulzura. Y picante. Mi favorito.

Sin darle tiempo en reaccionar, enfiló en dirección contraria y al cabo de unos segundos, desapareció de la vista de Georgie.

—Vaya con sus disculpas —musitó la bajista para sí, emprendiendo ella también el camino a la camioneta que la llevaría a ella y a David de vuelta al departamento.

Encogida en el asiento trasero y apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal con los ojos cerrados, Georgie se perdió de todo el viaje hasta que ya se encontraban de vuelta en casa una hora después.

Para entonces, el departamento se encontraba a oscuras y la única luz que la recibió fue la de la puerta de Gustav al abrirse y su ocupante dedicarle una expresión divertida.

—Yo me retiro por la noche —los dejó David—, mañana tienen el día libre. Georgie —se dirigió a la bajista—, descansa todo lo que puedas.

—Bye, Dave —lo despidieron ésta y Gustav, atentos al ruido que su manager hacía al cerrar la puerta y bajar las escaleras.

Una vez seguros de estar a solas, se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Hueles a polvo…

—Y tú a jabón, Gusti —aspiró Georgie contra el cuello del baterista—. Estoy tan cansada… Quiero tomar una ducha, y al mismo tiempo no.

—Entonces no lo hagas —la estrechó más fuerte Gustav—. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

Georgie consideró narrarle parte por parte su día, incluido el beso con el que Bushido la había dejado partir, pero lo reconsideró mejor cuando vio las ojeras que Gustav llevaba y que eran un fiel reflejo de las suyas. Luego de largas semanas trabajando sin parar en la nueva edición del disco y ensayando sin parar para los futuros conciertos que ya tenían en agenda, lo que menos quería era privarlos a ambos de sus horas de sueño.

En lugar de una verdad completa, se limitó a una diminuta fracción. —Fue… Interesante —repitió el adjetivo con el que el rapero la había calificado antes.

—Me alegra —se separó un poco Gustav y tiró de ella por el brazo—. ¿Nos dormimos?

Georgie adquirió un leve tono rosáceo en las mejillas. —¿Es una invitación?

Gustav asintió. —Tú cama o la mía. Elige.

Y como daba igual, Georgie lo empujó dentro de su cuarto, los dos metiéndose bajo las mantas apenas la bajista se deshizo de su ropa.

En cuestión de minutos, estaban en un sueño profundo y lo pesado del día desapareció para dejar paso a la calma de la noche.

 

Semanas después y cuando ya creía haberlo olvidado por completo, Georgie volvió a saber de Bushido, esta vez vía televisión cuando el rapero anunció con bombo y platillo a nivel nacional lo deseoso que estaría por recibir sexo oral de Bill Kaulitz, vocalista de la banda Tokio Hotel.

Bill estalló, lo mismo que Tom y David. Hubo muchas llamadas y también palabrotas, y entre el caos que se formó, los únicos que apenas movieron un músculo facial fueron Georgie y Gustav.

El baterista porque ya sabía por parte de Georgie las tácticas pasivo-agresivas del rapero, y la propia Georgie porque cada vez que sentía la indignación subir, se imaginaba a Bushido cantando alguna de sus canciones en la ducha y la risa floja le ganaba.

No era la solución definitiva y los gemelos lo habían tomado mal al punto de querer interponer una demanda, pero a su modo era divertido.

Casi… Interesante.

Por una vez, la palabra importante siendo ‘casi’.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
